Cassidy Karyotin.
Full name: Cassandra Amanda Karyotin. Cassidy is the youngest child of Raygor Karyotin. Cassidy's real father is named Diego Venti who was killed by Raygor herself. When she was little she discovered her powers accidently when she fell off the balcony of the capital building. Cassidy had regenerated that day mysteriously and thought nothing of it until she got upset one day. Since that day Cassidy has been taking medication to dull her powers. But this led to her addiction soon afterwards. If she was not taking those pills for a while her powers would return and she would have been able to put up a fight against Vegetamus. When Vegetamus ripped her heart out he had to crush it so she could not regenerate. She has two personalities Cassidy and Cassandra but they are both insane. Golden Age During the Trypticosian Golden Age Cassidy dated Rico Fuentes who was an outlaw criminal. Cassidy finally learned Tom Karyotin was not her real father at Fifteen. Cassidy traveled south to live with Rico as they planned to start a family. Age 850 brought rapid changes in the form her first child and of Cobalt Prime who appeared as a lone mercenary who hunted down criminals. Rico clashed with Cobalt Prime who was tasked with killing him for his bosses. Cassidy was order inside Rico's house as Cobalt fought against Rico. Cobalt vaporized Rico's house while Cassidy was in the basement. Rico was killed later by the Laurentian Guard forcing Cassidy to move back in with her mother. In Age 860 when Cassidy was 16 she suffered severe trauma once she lost her child making her lose her mind. Cassandra Amanda Karyotin Part I By the end of the Great Inter-Continental War, Cassidy is twenty years old and has moved into a rather large estate. Her estate is in Eastern Trypticose near the Tyron ocean and is worth $542,983,730. She has Five floors, a medical wing and an attic where she stores a trunk of her private possessions. Cassidy filled in for her father delivering a speech at the entrance ceremony for five new soldiers. Cassidy took interest in Sam Monosuke who was a spy from Scorpionoxi. Cassidy kidnapped Sam Monosuke while beating him every day. Cassidy eventually became pregnant with her first child from Sam Monosuke. Cassandra Amanda Karyotin Part II Cassidy eventually gave birth in Age 948 to Sam Karyotin who was her first born child. Once the civil war broke out, Cassidy fled Trypticose in an effort to find a better life for her and her child. Without her medication her powers begin to somewhat return. Cassidy rarely stayed in one place for long as she feared for her and her son's safety.Eventually she arrived to an abandoned house in Metropoles. Once Cassidy attempts to settle don Trenton rolls over the Metropolitan border in response to their military threat. Trenton captures Cassidy and her son Sam as he brings them back to Berlin. Cassandra Amanda Karyotin Part III Eventually she is brought back to the executive building of Trypticose. Trenton assures her that she can stay with him in his home. Cassidy begrudgingly accepts this as she goes to a guest bedroom she inhabited when she was younger. Once Berlin was sacked by Republican forces Cassidy was present when the Treaty of Berlin was signed. Age 1008 tore her world apart as the mysterious Vegetamus Prime ruthlessly gunned down Trenton as he was coronated as King. Cassidy was forced on the run once more as she traveled far west to the Maximian Empire. Cassandra Amanda Karyotin Part IV Cassandra would eventually settle in an abandoned apartment complex where she lived in relative isolation with her son. Age 1040 brought another new change to Cassidy's life as she encountered Sam Sutakira. Sam Sutakira was posing as a diplomat from Scorpionoxi which was under the rule of Jinbei Nokunga. Eventually after a meal with Mr. Sutakira during which she was offended heavily Cassidy ran out of the ball room. This action prompted remarks from King Leopold III and his son Prince Ronaldo Furntworth.Ronaldo had some of his guards return Cassidy to him at once. Once Cassidy was made the center of attention Ronaldo announced his plans to marry Cassidy in the near future. These plans were quickly moved ahead as King Leopold died from his heart collapsing on the night of the ball. Sam Sutakira slips out the back unnoticed by the crowd. During an unspecified time Cassidy became pregnant with a child she assumed belonged to her new husband. Cassidy gave birth to Elizabeth Furntworth before the outbreak of the Second Inter-Continental War. Cassidy was shocked once she heard reports of the Trypticosian Army and Setsudaneese forces closing in on the capital. Ronaldo leads a strike force to the city of Diego Venti while Cassidy is to escape north under the protection of the Grand Advisor Lord Cornwallis. Cassandra Amanda Karyotin Part V The Trypticosians have claimed victory in Diego Venti removing the last obstacle from Vegetamus's path. Cassidy had retreated to a small church where Elizabeth and her were supposed to live. Lord Cornwallis unloads various items from the trunk of his car as Cassidy went inside the church. Cornwallis apologizes to Cassidy before a bright light illuminated the room revealing Sam Sutakira. Cassidy attempts to gain help from Sam Sutakira but he tells her that he is not there to help her out. Sam Sutakira reverts to his Vegetamus Prime mutant form. Cornwallis is then shot dead by a Bukujutzu energy beam as Vegetamus reveals his role in bringing Cassidy to the church. Vegetamus then brutally assaulted Cassidy with his power greatly surpassing hers. Elizabeth was then moved to another place by Future Eric while Vegetamus dealt with Cassidy. After their brief fight Cassidy realizes that the true father of Elizabeth was indeed Sam Sutakira. Vegetamus then plunged his fist into Cassidy's chest ripping out her heart which he quickly destroyed with his bare hands. At 27 years old Cassidy's life was brought to an end as Future Eric vanished from sight as his world was erased. Dr.Eistenstein’s Maniacal Plot! The Dead Villains Return???!!! Cassidy would not stay dead for long as Dr. Eistenstein had revived him in order to get revenge on all the Primes. Cassidy however did not put up a fight against the much more powerful Vegetamus Prime. Cassidy instead begged for forgiveness from the mutant which he begrudgingly gave her for their children's sake. Atonement Cassidy wanted to make up for torturing Sam in the past but he would just ignore her outright when she brought up the matter. Cassidy had trained during her time in hell as her brown hair was littered with blue streaks from her sacred fibers activating. Cassidy apparently worked things out with Sam as he gave Cassidy her own house back. Sam Karyotin visited his mother often along with Elizabeth. During the months leading up to the tournament Cassidy and Vegetamus became intimate once more as she became pregnant with twins.